


Bring you the stars

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [27]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Jaal wants to give his taoshay a gift after all he had done for the cluster. But he never could find the right one. Until now.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: Beyond all reason [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109202
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Bring you the stars

How had he not thought about this earlier? Or thought of it at all? He was on a quick visit home without Scott when his true mother joined him in his room and made the off the cuff suggestion that made him realize what he needed to do. Or rather, what he needed to make. 

The tech had been easy to aquire. He gathered up the leftover bits from his own in his room and the rest were easily found in the scrap tech on the Tempest. Which had meant Scott couldn't build that mod for his sniper rifle but when he found out Jaal had another use for it, he just shrugged and said it could wait. So selfless his taoshay was. Always putting others needs before his own. He deserved the galaxy. Two galaxies. 

And there he ran into what he thought was an unsolvable problem. Until he was talking to SAM one night waiting for Scott to come to bed. Upon hearing about Jaal's project and his problem with it, he immediately offered his help. He even suggested adding something that would make it even better. The unsolvable problem was solved. Now he just needed to finish building it. Two weeks later and he was eagerly waiting for Scott to retire for the night. It seemed like ages until Scott walked in and smiled at him. 

"Hello you." He walked over to the bed and kissed him before sitting down beside him. "What are you up too, taoshay?"  
"Something I think you'll love very much." He was certain of it. "Lay down?"  
"Anything for you." Scott scooted back onto his pillow.  
"No, my dearest one. This is all for you." He laid down beside him. "SAM, lights please." The lights turned off.  
"Little early for bed."  
"Hush." He grabbed his hand. "SAM, turn it on." 

The space above the bed was aglow with a projection of the faroang system. He turned his head slightly to see Scott staring up at it, eyes wide with a huge grin on his face. He was glad to see he'd been right. And he wasn't even done yet.  
"You brought your projector from home? No. This looks exactly right."  
"It is. I inputted all the star charts of every system in the cluster. And not just them. SAM?" The projection changed to somewhere he had never been but he knew his taoshay had. 

"That's... No. Can't be."  
"It's the Sol system. I think. SAM says it is. Was he right?"  
"Yep. That's. Oh, Jaal." There were tears in his eyes as he kissed his cheek. "I love it. Thank you."  
"Not done yet." He wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. "One more." The projection changed again. But this time there were no planets. Only stars. The same stars his taoshay had looked at outside his bedroom window growing up on the citadel. The same stars that had inspired him so he ended up here in his arms. 

He kissed the top of his head as Scott buried his head against his chest, the tears now flowing freely.   
"Happy tears, right?" Scott nodded before raising his head.  
"My taoshay. I love you. I love it. So much. How did you?"  
"You gave me a piece of my home here. You deserved the same."  
"My home is you, taoshay." He laid his head back down. "My home is you."


End file.
